(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolds and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a scaffold system used with wood forms in the pouring of concrete foundations and the like.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of scaffolds and scaffold systems for building construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,626 to Gleich describes a scaffold bracket having a hook for receipt around a portion of a window opening and a loop with cross brace for holding one end of a wood plank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,293 to Hallagin describes a fold-away hook platform. The platform in this patent includes upper hook portions for receipt on top of a door, gate, etc and a lower end portion having loops for receiving opposite ends of a wood plank. In Italian Patent 549,650 to Chichester a scaffold system is described using a plurality of vertical supports next to each other for support stepping grates. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,244 to Weible, U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,097 to McCaleb and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,619 to Bierman describe different types of telescoping metal scaffold for attaching to the side of a building wall.
While some of the above mentioned patents have some of the individual features of the subject invention, none of them incorporate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject scaffold system as described herein.